I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by MargaretQueens
Summary: Nikita and Owen side by side searching for the black boxes. Death. Romance. Heartbreak. Acceptance. Inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's I Will Follow You Into The Dark.
1. Reminiscing

**I Will Follow You into the Dark**

**Chapter One: Reminiscing**

Owen's P.O.V.

I've never done this before; compromise myself for the well being of another. This is all still so new to me. It was strange, usually the feeling of getting beat up in my defeat felt so bitter and painful but right now, knowing that somewhere she was free, safer somewhere, it felt like an achievement and tasted like victory. Or was it my blood I tasted? Whatever it was, I felt…ready but then she came.

**3 Months Ago**

Nikita's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I last saw Owen and it's been longer since the time I last heard about Michael. Ever since he left to be with his son, everything's been much harder. Much more complicated with less hope of all this ever being done. _"You know, if he can't see what he left behind… maybe you shouldn't be together" _I keep thinking about what he told me that time. I keep telling myself that he's right. I know he is but I just can't seem to let go…at least not yet.

It was hard, trying to track Owen down. I knew that my only hope was getting closer to finding the black box was with his help. He knew the ways of a guardian best. The way they walked, moved and even looked. They had this same aura they carry around...maybe it's the Regimen or maybe it's their experiences. I'm glad Owen turned around, he's been quite a help and dare I say it, I kind of miss his quirky self around me. He always knew how to make me smile...even if I didn't tell him.

Found him. It was much easier than I thought. I really need to teach him about this stuff. It was three in the morning in...California. He must've been itching for a vacation.

His house...well it was more of a vacation site. It was an Oceanside house and its view was spectacular, showing the Malibu beach. It was a stupid choice...keeping a high profile would not help him hide his identity...keep this up and soon his life would be in danger. I knew I should've called but it was easier to track him down than search for his current number. His house was clean and full of high tech gadgets...must've been working with Gogol again. I found him in his room heavily asleep. "Owen." I whispered as I reached out to shake his shoulders.

I felt something nearly touch me. I grabbed whoever's arm that was, threw that person onto the bed and strangled that person with m thighs. I was still a little wobbly. A thousand thoughts came through my mind. Division, Gogol, Black Box, Guardians and the moment I saw dark hair that tickled my legs...Nikita. "Owen!" I heard her shout...what could she possibly be doing in here? I let her go and just stared at her for a few moments and that's when I realized I was just in my boxers. I stood up and went to my closet. "Sorry...but I wasn't expecting to see you here. Couldn't handle another day without me?" I smirked as I was putting on clothes. I was glad Nikita's here, I did miss her. Thought I'd never hear her voice again...bossy and not to mention sexy. "I need your help." "With what?" I sat next her on my bed. "Black boxes, I hope you had your reasons why you chose this place...seems a little too high profile." She was snooping around my room like a K-9 searching for drugs in an airport. "Two reasons. One; Guardians, Two; didn't cost me a dime. This place does seem fancy but only one bedroom. I'll just take the couch. You can sleep here...make you feel comfortable." I started to flee the room. "Not to be disrespectful but Ms. Bossy Pants, you did wake me up remember? I need my sleep. Goodnight" I made my way to the living room. "Owen, what did you mean by 'it didn't cost you a dime'?" "It's my parents and the items are from Gogol. Don't worry, I'm done with them." I notice her face was in shock. "Wow. Still don't know that much about you." She said leaning against the door with her cute smile on. "Stay tuned."


	2. The Party

**Chapter Two: The Party**

Nikita's P.O.V.

"Hey Owen…" I said as I was starting to make my way into the living room. I saw him and he was on the couch stretching. "Yeah?" he answered me yawning. "I know where we're headed next." I said I took hold of the seat of the computer and watched as he pulled a chair and sat behind me. "Look Nikita, I already told you we're in California. Percy has a guardian stationed here…I've been trying to figure which bank he hid the black box." He said as he led me into the attic wherein you could see a lot of floor plans of different banks in California. Some are crossed out and some are pinned up against the wall. He really has been working his butt off. "Call it slow work but hey, there are tons of banks in California and when I say tons there are literally a lot of them." His face was flowing with expression; his mouth opening exaggeratedly and his arms flailing across the room. It was silly. "I know...that's why we're going to a party." "Wait what?" I saw his expression was really shocked. I turned around and saw him as he was coming near me. The shock in his face was still not gone. "Whoah...who are you and what have you done to Nikita?" he said lifting his arms up in surrender. I was having fun with this. "So you think I'm a stick in the mud?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "No. I know that Nikita is smart and reasonable. Wouldn't risk her life except in a fair bargain, so...what's the catch?" I unintentionally blushed. His compliment was really flattering. "According to my source the guardian is going to be there to meet up with a person from Division. Going there would help us identify the guardian and possibly, get the black box." I said as I scanned his notes in the attic. "What does the guardian look like?" he asked leaning over to look at the stuff I was meddling with. "Tall, male, curly brown hair, looks like a guardian, tall." "I get it." he interrupted me just like I did before. This was it. We were partners again.

Owen's P.O.V.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and I was ready. We had to be there at 5. I was wearing a tux and I must say I looked REALLY good in it. I was in the living room drinking coffee and watching news when she came out of the room wearing a Herve Leger One Shoulder Red Bandage Dress with her beautiful dark brown hair down. She looked amazing. I instinctively stood up and just stared at her. "What?" she asked me though the amusement in her eyes was pretty clear. "You look beautiful." I sincerely said just looking at her. "Well, congratulations Owen, you improved your compliment skills." she joked but I wasn't going down without a fight. "Well I thought about calling you hot, which you are...but it just didn't fit you right..." I smirked at her. "And why is that?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "...you're so much more." That caught her attention, I even got her blushing. I knew I'd win. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I mimicked her laugh as I said; "Oh Nikita, you need to work on your compliment skills." I kept my gaze on her and annoyance was also visible in her eyes. "Shut up." she responded as she locked the house and to the garage. I know this is gonna be a fun night.

Nikita's P.O.V.

Owen drove the whole way. We didn't actually talk much except about the mission. I know we're already friends but every single time we have some kind of connection...Daniel's face comes up in my mind. I hate to say it but he kind of reminds me of him. How full of life he was and how much he tried to make me smile, how he could be the only one to do that. It was ironic and that's what makes it more unbearable; the fact that he killed Daniel. I must admit, I admire that he can still be like that; jolly...after all he's been through. Another thing that makes us spending more and more time together is Michael. I know he's gone...I haven't even heard of him in a month now...I can't help thinking that's he's left my life now completely.

We arrived at the party it wasn't any different from past parties I've been through and places. Owen and I didn't waste any time. The moment we got there we took different directions to search the place for any extraordinary happenings. "Owen...search that area over there." "Yes ma'Am." he responded with a teasing grin.

It's nearly been thirty minutes and Owen and I met at a hallway. "Hey, noticed anything suspicious?" I asked but I'm guessing the answer was same as mine; none. "Nothing, have you seen the guardian yet?" he asked. It was weird; we should've seen him by now. "Let me check." I pulled out a notebook from my purse and scrolled through the cameras I hacked inside the place. "Wait you hacked the cameras?" I can't believe he was even surprised as this point. "Yeah, as of now, they're seeing the same thing except without our presence." I asked still searching. "That's great."

Owen's P.O.V.

I was glad Nikita came. There's no denying that I wouldn't have advanced this fast without her help. Every moment I spend with her, I feel like we are becoming closer and closer but somehow I don't want to. The more that happens, the more I remember what I took from her. Freedom, happiness...love. I didn't notice that I was staring at her during the whole time that she was viewing the footage. "Owen...he's coming here." That's all I heard from her. Suddenly I felt her grab me. We knew there was nowhere else to go. I looked at her panicking expression which started to fade as soon as she saw a couch in the corner of the hallway. Her firm grip suddenly turned soft as she quickly slid my tux halfway off and then pulled me on top of her as she lay on the couch. Her hands made its way to the back of my neck as I rested my hands on her waist. It was all happening so fast but it seemed as if time was freezing. Cliché I know but true. She gazed at me for a second with her fearful and hesitating eyes which caught a glance at the person who entered the corridor. Without another thought she kissed me. I felt her soft lips on mine. It was sweet. Like how I'd imagine it to be. And yes...I have imagined kissing her and you can't really blame me but my thoughts were wrong after what I've done but it's happening even if it is just for a cover up. At first she was stiff but then she relaxed. We pulled from each other for a moment to catch our breath. We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes...noticing the wounded souls inside. I leaned forward again and kissed her. It wasn't an act of lust but rather a goodbye. I knew there wasn't much of a reason for us to kiss again. This would be our last.

To my surprise, she didn't pull back but kissed me back. I loved how it felt. I can't even believe I'm saying this after what happened to Emily but I fell. After the need for oxygen was too much we stopped. We sat on the couch for a while, registering what just happened. I don't what I did, whether it was right or not...apparently, there's no legal basis but the question is...will it change anything? Will it result in good or bad?

**A/N: Cheesy ending. Late update, lots of things going on. Thanks FireHeart23 for reviewing, I will finish this and I do hope more people write Owen/Nikita. There's just so much chemistry!**


	3. Realization

Chapter Three: Realization

Nikita's P.O.V.

Throughout the night not much has happened. We didn't get any form of clue maybe we were still in shock from the kiss. I had to do it but I must admit it felt good. I'm a girl and Owen's...not that bad looking. You can't really blame me but I can. It was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done that in the first place. Owen already has a place in my heart as a great friend and I had the heart enough to forgive him...or at least...I think I have. If this continues...I can't bear it. I've lost Daniel and Michael already. I can't get attached.

I just realized what really did happen to Owen. He belonged to a wealthy family but he made a few mistakes which was way to many for his dad, got kicked out and got into drugs and crime. His mom miraculously managed to leave him this house before they died. Owen was officially dead a few months after his parent's death. Saved by Division from lethal injection, same as me. That's why he decided to stay here despite the risk. I could've asked him for us to relocate but this place does mean a lot to him.

The moment we reached his house, I tried to stay as far away from him as I can. After we changed, I went to the living room as he went to the kitchen. "Hey, you hungry, I'll make you a yum Vegan Pho with Seitan." Since we lived together again, he's been making me food ever since. I know he's trying to break the tension but I need to keep my distance...unfortunately I know it wouldn't end well with him approaching me. "Hey, are you okay?" I just nodded not even bothering to look at him. "Look, I know what you're trying to do Nikita. That was uncalled for, and it won't change anything. It was a must. But I'm sure that's not the only reason why you're bothered." he reached out his hand and touched my face turning my head to face him. I stiffened at his touch. "You won't lose me." I can't believe he figured me out but I do feel relieved. "How 'bout that pho?" I asked just to break the tension but I really was hungry. "Coming right up"

Owen's P.O.V.

I know what I said... 'It won't change anything...' But deep down I knew that that kiss changed something in me and I'm just hoping that someday what I feel for her...wil be returned. She fears to go near me because something is building...something I wish is what I want.

"_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love" So I never went back"_

**A/N: Cheesy ending. Sorry late update. Lost computer files. Update soon hopefully. Sorry but I don't use twitter but I still love you all guys with your reviews! And I love your fic, I'm Sorry but I'm having a hard time trying to review. It always fails here. Anyways, please R&R.**


	4. The Bed

Chapter Three Part Two: The Bed

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the 'pho' food is actually being eaten by Maggie which means it must be vegan and she even makes Shane eat it. This chapter is a really short one. I wouldn't even consider it as a chapter; it's a continuation. I forgot to put in my last chapter. I know I can edit the last chapter but it'll take much more effort and it might even be discarded so I'm just gonna write another chapter. Anyways, back to the story.**

Owen's P.O.V

After I prepared Nikita's pho I began to fix my bed...or couch rather. I must admit it's not in any way comfortable but it'd be better I sleep here than Nikita. As I was fluffing my pillow I heard her call me name. "Yeah?" I asked as I peeked through her room I saw her sitting at the edge of the bed. "Sleep here, I heard your bones crack during the night due to that uncomfortable couch and I won't appreciate you slowing us down on missions." This was surprising; I guess I brought down her wall. "You mean no the floor?" "Next to me on the bed." She replied almost instantly. I looked at her and she was clearly trying to avoid eye contact. I grabbed my stuff and lay next to her. She turned around leaving her back to face me. Not exactly what I had in mind but I have to admit this is a huge leap.

After Emily's death I've been so used sleeping alone. The feeling of absence of another was nothing new to me since being at Division; you're forced to live like that. I know since MIchael left Nikita this feeling has been foreign to her as well. Knowing her, it's probably certain she never thought she'd have another person to sleep by her side one day. It must've been insane that the person she'd sleep with next was me. The person who killed her fiancé and her hopes and dreams with it.

**A/N: I just wanna kill myself for the cheesy endings. Thanks for all the reviews guys. You are spoiling my big fat obese heart. Thank you. A big salute to martonyong. :) And all I can say about your question is somehow...they will be. As for angelwings202 I love the song too. It's also my favorite and I can relate to it in a lot of ways especially in the death part. So thanks guys. :***


	5. In the Dark

Chapter Four: In the Dark

Nikita's P.O.V.

I'm running. I don't know where and I don't know from what. "Nikita!" I heard my name being called. I figured we were in a battle. My head was still trying to regain consciousness as if I had been beat up. "Nikita." I heard the voice again, this time much clearer. It was Alex and we were in Division. The moment I saw her I wanted to run to her and hug her. Her expression of fright suddenly turned into hurt and anger. "How could you?" suddenly I remembered what this was all about. I started to recollect images; fire, a father and a little girl. I killed Alex's father. I turned her into this; a bloodied young woman which so much to hide from.

I was so caught up in those memories that I didn't see her in front of me holding a gun up to my face. In my heart I wanted to talk her out it but I knew that that would not work so my mind told me to move out of the way...but I just can't knowing I deserved it.

I braced myself for pain and death but instead I was pushed to the ground and a man knocked Alex out. It was Michael. He came back. I wanted to tell him everything but it I can't, my mouth simply won't allow it. As I tried to stand up and go near him he took a black box from Alex's pocket. He simply handed it to me...or in better words; dropped it at my feet. He looked at me for a split second with an apologetic look as he ran away from me. I tried to look where he was going but all I saw was a little boy…a little blonde boy and his mother...now in Michael's arms. I lost Alex and now Michael.

Only now have I realized what just happened. How real it all was. I was so lost in thought until I heard two male voices. I looked around but I was alone in a corridor. I just kept on running nto knowing where my legs would take me. This wasn't like me. Actually, it didn't even seem as if I was Nikita. It felt as if I was watching myself make all of these mistakes and ruin their lives. I still saw no one but then I realized I had an earpiece in my right ear. Someone was communicating with me. I finally recognized their voices; Ryan and Birkoff…the both of them. They were yelling something and then there were gunshots, then screams and then our connection was dead, first Alex, then Michael and now Birkoff and Ryan...all because of me.

I can't even bear that thought. I still kept running. My heart was racing and I just wanna rest for a minute but I can't knowing that I can't assure myself that I won't put a bullet through my head for all of the things I've done wrong, the consequences I got with it and the people that got hurt because of it...people I love.

I reached a dead end until lights started to upon on each corner. I was trapped in a room. The light wasn't that bright but the area I was running in a while ago was very dim. A place I never wanted to visit. A place called reality. I never ever want to go back that place ever again. I cacn't believe that only now, I'm starting to experience it all at one time it hurts the most. This is the second time I've let it all out like this. This place is dark...really dark.

There was silence. I didn't know if I was entering heaven or hell. I was certain it wasn't somewhere in between. As my eyes searched the place I saw a figure casted a shadow. I don't know where that person could've come from. I can't see a door or a hallway then again I should ask myself where did I come in? As the figure's shadow starts to enlarge I saw that it was a woman. Amanda. She didn't say much...actually she didn't say anything she just looked at me as if she was looking at my bare soul; in my position right now, lost, scared and vulnerable. It was very much unlike me but I cowered away to lean on a corner. As she raised a gun and pointed it towards my direction I heard a gunshot. I wasn't shot and neither was Amanda but the lights. I was back in the dark again. In a matter of seconds I felt a hand grab my arm. It was forceful but gentle. It was man. Even though how much I tried to figure out who he was I can't put a finger on it but it didn't matter. He joined me in this cruel place and started to lead me out the darkness that's swallowing me in. We ran and we ran and we also heard a pair of stilettos sounding on the floorboards. Amanda was still hot on our track. I heard a couple of gunshots and it hit the wall just right beside me. I heard a couple more until my partner was down on the ground. I tried screaming and I was panicking I didn't even know this person. He held my hand and whispered my name. I still can't focus but as I got a look in his eyes...his beautiful blue eyes I knew who he was and he wasn't letting go.

The exact moment he let go of my hand I felt a bullet pierce me body that transferred me back to reality. I was still alive and I searched for that person who seemed to affect me more than I could imagine. It turns out I was in his arms and he was in mine. He was still with me even though I know he will never always be.

A/N: Just a trivia about the earpiece being on the right; Maggie suffered from temporary hearing loss in one ear; which is her left ear due to a stunt explosion gone wrong. Anyways, I hope you got the point that the dream mirrors the conversation Nikita and Owen had on 2x10. And on the 'dark, really dark' part it was connected to the song. (I know I'm stating the obvious but what the heck?) And also about the 'my partner' part 'cause they are partners in which was confirmed by Nikita in 'we're not partners' 'we are' ugh sorry… I'm FANGIRLING so much and about the line; 'the second time I've let it all out like this' is because the first time was with her same conversation with Owen, my favorite scene in Nikita ever.


	6. I'll Follow You

**Author's VERY IMPORTANT Note: This is happening at the same time with what happened in Nikita during the previous chapter, just in Owen's P.O.V. **

**Another A/N: Oh and a little warning there are curses in this one 'cause Owen's in a pissed-off-with-himself mode. I never really add curses but it seems needed in this one. Sorry but this is rated T after all. And for martonyong and zlynnx you're just too sweet! Sorry for the late updates though. In between some paragraphs I'll add a few italicized lines so you know what part is happening in Nikita's head. So without further ado:**

**Chapter Six: I'll Follow You**

Owen's P.O.V.

It was about 2 a.m. in the morning. I still can't get any sleep. The same thoughts that have haunted my past and present are troubling my mind but now...there's another thought that's eminent and is distracting me from my peaceful sleep...the woman beside me. I care about her...I really, really do.

It's not just our friendship, our connection or our experiences together but I feel responsible for all of the shit she's gone through. I know I've said it before but can you really blame me? Ever since I've done something connected with Nikita shit happens every time.

What's sickening about it is that she still accepts me wholeheartedly as a...friend. And it kills me inside.

Nikita was asleep her back facing me and I was facing the ceiling hands raised behind me head. After a few seconds I felt grumbling and Nikita was clutching the comferter to her chest. She was heavily panting. For a while I thought she was awake but then she turned to me and her face was scrunched and she was sweating, fear evident in her face. It was all happening so fast. She would mumble words I can't quite make out but most of them were names; Alex, Michael, Ryan, Birkoff, Amanda. I know it might sound stupid but I expected her to mention my name but of course, who was I to hope?

_This was the part when she encountered them and she's now with Amanda. I have a theory though I don't know if it is proven but based on experiences and the film Inception a minute in the real life can last a long time in the dream world so that explains that._

The moment she faced me I pulled her in a hug as I cuddled her near me. I was in a tank top and shorts and she was in her underwear topped with an oversized tee. She was still shivering and panting as I cuddled her. I tried to calm her down and wake her every possible way that won't get her wet or need me to leave her but she just won't stop.

_The moment Owen took her into his arms that's when he came to her aid in Nikita's dream world._

After a few more seconds she started to calm down and she clutched my arms, strong and fierce yet gentle and soothing. "Nikita..." I whispered and held her hand because I knew she was about to wake up.

_That was exactly what Nikita experienced when Owen was dying in her arms. A whisper and his hand intertwined with hers._

With a final shout she jerked forward. She still looked dazed and in a trance. She looked at me, searching for something. The moment her eyes landed on mine she pulled me in a hug.

_The part when she woke up. Sorry...stating the obvious. It's the last paragraph by the way._

I don't know for sure what happened in her mind but a smile crept on my face for I was certain that I was in it. She held me like she wouldn't let go and I did as well. It was that moment when we found comfort in each other's arms then drifted into a peaceful sleep with my arms still wrapped around hers.

Lyrics that inspired this:

For Nikita's part;

Love of mine, someday you will die but I'll be close behind I'll follow you into the dark.

For Owen's part;

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.

**A/N: So that's it. Hoped you like it and please R&R.**


End file.
